


Time

by riseuplogan (WonderAvian)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan
Summary: Deceit both fears and respects Logan.
Kudos: 22





	Time

Deceit never interacted much with the Logical side outside of the Sanders Sides videos. The metaphysical representation of self-preservation and deceit had never seen much reason to bother Logan when every encounter only ended with him having his scales rattled. Settling for lurking was always the more advantageous option, in the long run.

Logic was more than a worthy foil against Deceit’s silver tongue. Deceit feared anyone who could render him so helplessly disbelieved. Yet, Logan was clever, in more ways than one; a rational, determinedly stoic, admirable opponent, and Deceit could respect that.

It was on a simple whim that Deceit decided to look into Logan’s history, that being, if you asked him. You could ask Deceit anything, and he would tell you whatever you wanted, hated, or feared.

Deceit could tell the truth. He wasn’t lying to himself when he found himself surprised, heart-warmed, and saddened when he saw the Logan of the past, the one with the light blue tie which Deceit had so carelessly used.

_Hello class!_

_Sherlock!_

_I killed the entire cast of a Disney show?!_

_I didn’t want to miss this opportunity._

_You know what? I am writing you a prescription for a figurative ‘chill pill.’  
_

_Think fast!_

_…This seems the most accurate to me._

Where did all that happiness and laughter go?


End file.
